


Bones and rotten flesh

by NuttelaSwagz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Female Reader, Guns, M/M, Post pacifist, Reader hates hot weather, Reader is kinda bad ass, Slow Burn, Some references here and there, Swearing, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, alot, bang bang - Freeform, but also really sweet, epic fun times ahead, killing zombies, reader likes Twinkies, sans is chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuttelaSwagz/pseuds/NuttelaSwagz
Summary: Welcome to the apocalypse where zombies wonder the earth. Meet Y/N the super extra mega cool survivor and the only thing keeping her going is searching for food and water.... Until she meets a certain skeleton.Y/N is female (sorry) might give her a nickname later so I don't have to use Y/N cuzAlso very important this story is inspired by an Archiveofourown story "brace for it" it's My favorite fan fic i just love it so much so go read it now!!!
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 71





	1. “Holy shit why is it so hot”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fic oof so if you have any tips or anything that can help do tell. also feel free to correct any spelling mistakes I might have made cuz yeah. I’m on mobile cuz I’m too broke to afford a computer soooo yeah and chapter title thing won’t work so :|

———————

"Ugh" you complained. It was way too hot outside. It had to be at least 90 degrees. You've been on foot for so long and you haven't slept for 2 fucking days. Your hair was tied up in messy bun and a sweater was tied around your waist.

The apocalypse happed about several months ago. It only took society to collapse in one. Abandoned buildings littered the land scape and the smell of rotten flesh filed the air. Nobody knows how it started and nobody knows how to stop it either. 

You were running low on supplies and had almost no water. Your had to find a store or something to replenish your resources and maybe find a place to sleep. You grabbed your last ounce of water out of desperation and drank it.

"Fuck, that was a bad idea." You said mentally slapping yourself. Now you really had to find some more water and fast.

You walked for maybe another 30 minutes when you came across a small corner store. Filled with hope you quickly made your way to the doors. A bell rang above you as you entered. Drawing your gun just in case there were any zombies you wondered the store for any water. And than you found a 12 pack of water bottles 

"Score!",you said as you grabbed it and chugged two bottles. You also managed to find a pack of Twinkie's. Nice you thought. Stuffing some more snacks like honey buns and also some candy into your bag, you made your way to a room in the back. This would make a good sleeping place. 

Locking the door and checking the room for zombies, you propped up your backpack and laid down. ,"Finally some good fucking sleep."

———

You woke up with a start to the sound of the bell ding on the door.  
"Shit" you muttered. Silently getting up and making sure you M6 was loaded, you open the door and slipped out the room. 

Making your way down the isles, you saw that the sun was starting to set and it made to difficult to see in the store how long was I out you thought. 

Shaking your head you continued down the isle and when you hear the sound of footsteps on the other side of the candy rack.

Making sure to keep your footstep soundless, you turned the corner with your gun pointed

"AH what the fuck!" You yelled. A skeleton stood in front of you wearing a lazy grin. He (well you think it's a he) had black basket ball shorts with a single stripe and a blue hoodie. Your eyes were wide as you stared at him. Your gun still pointed at his skull.

"hey buddy you should probably put the gun down there's no point in keeping it on me." The skeleton said

"Take your hands out your pockets and then I'll put the gun down." You demanded 

He slowly took his hand out his pockets ,"your turn."He said so you slowly started putting your gun do-"EEEEEH" the sound of a not human scream coming from behind you broke you out your thoughts and made you pick up your M6 again, "Shit, shit ,shit." You said as you brought your gun up and shot the fucker in the head. 

It gurgled and dropped to the floor. But that wasn't the end of it. The ding sound of the bell above the door rand and the growling and gurgling of the undead filled the little store.

"Fuck" you and the skeleton said in unison. You both backed up into the wall and prepared for the worst. 

Pointing your gun up, you shot the zombie in-front of you when all of a sudden a bone with a sharp point wizzed pass you head , "Wha the hell", Are you seeing things or was that an actual bone? 

You looked back and saw the skeleton summoning bones left and right. You decided to question it another time because you were quit busy right now. You kept shooting the bitches when you saw a zombie from the corner of your eye start shuffling up to the skeleton. 

"Watch out!" You yelled as you flung you gun and shot. The bullet barely missing his skull and piercing into the zombies neck.

The skeleton wide eyed shot the last two zombies in front. You both were breathing heavily as you slid down the wall onto the floor. 

Reaching into your backpack you grabbed two water bottles offering one to the skeleton guy, " thanks" he said as he joined you on the floor. 

He stuck out his and said, "the names sans," you took his hand ,"Y/N." You replied. 

You reloaded your gun and placed it back in your pocket. You sighed and put your head on your knees. 

"So where are you headed?" You asked. "california, you?" He replied. Woah that was a while away. You shrugged ,"Eh I'm just going with the wind and looking for supplies ya know." 

"i would say the same but that would be a supplie." Sans said. Wait a sec you thought. 

Looking at him you asked," Was that a pun?" His grin grew wider and you laughed. 

"That sucked." You complained, "water you talking about." He said picking up a water bottle. You laughed louder. 

Puns were your weak spot. ,"Your puns are alright but they could use some Twinkie." You joked pulling out your half eaten Twinkie. Sans burst into laughter clearly not expecting the pun. You laughed with him, the store filling with giggles. 

"not bad kid." He congratulated. 

You chucked and stood up only to realize it was already night time, "Well shit." You said. Looks like you were spending the night here again because you were not trying to go traveling in the dark. 

You grabbed your stuff and headed to the room in the back,"where you going." Sans questioned looking curious. 

"I was going to start moving again but It’s already nighttime, so I'm going to rest up. There's a room in the back if you want to sleep too." You offered. Besides, if he was a threat he would have done something by now. 

"sure." He answered and followed you to the room. 

"I'll sleep over hear and you can sleep over there." You said pointing to the opposite walls of the room. He nodded and went to where you gestured.

Making sure the door was locked, you grabbed your back pack and laid down on the floor. Your eyes drifted shut and you fell asleep.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I got the first chapter done woohoo 1100 words pretty sweet ;) again if you have any tips let me know. Also if I made any spelling mistakes feel free to tell me so I can fix it. Peace out bean sprouts.


	2. On the move with Mr. bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter yaaaay last chapter was pretty long so this probably won’t be as long. Also what do y’all think of me doing a sans POV I might do it anyway but i still want to know

———

You sleepy opened your eyes to the room around you. You yawned loudly before getting up and looking around. Why is there a skeleton in h- oh wait. The events of yesterday played back and you flopped back onto the ground immediately regretting it as your back harshly slapped against the floor.

“Ow” you whispered remembering sans still asleep. Picking up your backpack you sifted through your things until you found an honey bun, “Sweet.” Finishing that delightfulness you got up and (making sure your M6 was loaded) unlocked the door to the room. You looked around and saw no zombies so you continued down the isle. 

“heya bucko.” Sans suddenly said from behind you making you jump, “Don’t sneak up on people like that, that’s how you get shot.” You told him. He shrugged and you rolled your eyes. You grabbed another twelve pack of waters and stuffed them in your backpack. What do I do now you wondered. Sans somehow reading your thoughts asked, “ so where are you going now.” You blinked ,“I’m not sure I should probably get going though.” 

You answered and stepped to open the door to outside. Sans hand caught your arm and you looked down and it and than back at him he quickly retracted his hand but said, “why don’t you come with me I could use some company i get bonely traveling alone.” He said, you chuckled at the pun but thought for a sec. If you go with him it would mean you would be safer than going alone because he could literally shoot bones at zombies. And he likes puns so that a definite plus. 

“Yeah sure but it’s probably mega hot outside so beware.” You said and stepped out the store, sans quickly following. It’s not as warm as the other days but damn is it hot. You and the skeleton walked in silence toward the street. Until you spoke up. “Hey sans.” You asked. The skeleton jumped not expecting you to speak, “what’s up?” He said. “How do you make bones to shoot a zombies?” You’ve been wondering how he made them since yesterday. You knew he was a monster because he sure as hell ain’t human so it had to involve magic in some way. Magic is fascinating to you. You wanted to study it in college but then the outbreak happened and now we’re all condemned to the apocalypse. 

He laughed and said, “magic” the fucker even wiggles his finger. “I know that but how do you form it into a bone.” You asked , “i just think about a bone and I make a bone.” Answered the skeleton. You sighed realizing this was going nowhere, “ Your a bonehead I hope you know that.” You said flatly. Sans laughed and said, “patella me about it.” 

———

You and sans have been walking for a while now. Your feet felt like someone just dipped them in hell and you had already downed 3 bottles of water. You looked over at sans, “Why the hell do you have that jacket still on? I’m getting hot just looking at you.” You said taking a sip of your water.

He smirked,“what? like what you see.” You made an incomprehensible noise and spit out your water. He laughed slapping his knee (patella?) while you blushed and elbowed his ribs hard. “Fuck you sans.” You said while laughing. 

When you and sans were able to calm down, you noticed something up ahead, “Hey sans look.” It was a Dark blue Carolla abandoned on the side of the road. You both sped up to check it out. You drew your gun out because you never know what you’d find. Looking around you found out why it was abandoned. Two people we’re on the road next to the car. Lifeless. They both have gunshot wounds to the head. But one had a bike mark. 

“what happened.” Sans said from behind you, “ I think he got bit,” showing Sans the guy with the bite mark, “And the other guy killed him then himself.” You finished. Damn thats sad. Oh well at least you can use a car now instead of you feet catching fire.

You opened the car door to see what was insi-, “Holy shit i think I just got transported to hell. It’s like 100 degrees in there.” You complained. Sans just walked in and got in the passenger seat. “Dude what the fuck your going to die from a heat stroke if you stay in there.” You told him, “nah the heat just goes right through me.” He said. You face palmed and waved him off. 

“Let’s see... Sans do you see the keys any where?” He laughed and said, “yeah behind you.” You raised a brow and turned to the sid-,”FUcK.” you said startled. The keys were inwrapped in a blow glow, floating an inch from your face. You snatched them out the air and grumbled , “fucking magic.” Under your breath which made the skeleton laugh harder.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter then the other chapter but I should have a longer one done by Monday or Tuesday so look forward to that. Peace out bean sprouts


	3. Guns before puns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the other ones so far it also contains a sans pov so that's epic.

———

Sans POV of first chap start:

"god dammit papyrus." I knew it was a bad idea for him to move to LA with Mettaton. Oh boy when I get there I'm going to have a few choice words for the nut sack. Heh. Now I have to travel across eight states because of this damn apocalypse. Even though the virus doesn't effect monsters to the extent it does to humans, I still wanted to be with my bro while the world was collapsing around us. 

Right now I think I'm in Illinois. Though I don't know. Every place appears the same to me. Just a deserted husk of its former self. It even looks like you could fry eggs on the road right about now even thought I can't actually feel the temperature. I'm pretty sure I've been walking for hours, and I'm starting to regret not getting a car before the world went to shit. Oh well. 

I need to find a place to rest up before I fall asleep in the middle of the road. But where? It's not like you could just waltz into a abandoned building and try to stay there. I learned that the hard way. So I kept walking till I found a small continent store. Sweet maybe it'll have ketchup I thought. Probably not but a skeleton can dream right. 

Walking in I heard a bell ding above my skull. Shrugging I wondered down the isles and kept a close eye out of for ketchup. "Creeeeak" the sound of a door opening alerted me from my thoughts. I moved closer to where the sound came from, but stopped when I heard footsteps. Weird. Usually its weird grunts and groans and never complete silence. I was about to turn the corner, when in a swift motion, a gun barrel was suddenly pointed directly at my skull. "AH what the fuck! " Someone yelled. Realizing it was the person pointing the gun at me I tried my best to stay chill. I was way too exhausted to teleport out the way.

"hey buddy you should probably put the gun down there's no point in keeping it on me." I punned. Either she didn't get it or didn't care, and still held the gun up, "Take your hands out your pockets and then I'll put the gun my down." She demanded. Guess that's pretty reasonable so I slowly took my hands out my pockets, "your turn" I said. She begin too start setting the gun down when a very loud screech rippled through the store. she grabbed the gun, spun around, and shot the corpse with speed. And of course that wasn't the end of it. The bell above the door dinged and the most obvious sounds of zombie growling filled the room.

"Fuck." we said at the same time. Backing up into a wall I prepared to attack them and looks like so did the girl. She was occupied with shooting the ones in front when I flew a bone into a walking corpse. She looked confused, but decided not to question it. We continued for a few moments when,"Watch out!" she screamed. I had no time to react before she flung her wrist and shot the bullet. I felt It brush pass my face, the metal centimeters from my head. it hit the zombie, imbedded into its neck as I took the last two out with bone attacks. 

We were both breathing pretty heavily when she slid down on to the floor, and sifted through her backpack for something. Plucking out two water bottles, she handed me one. I said thanks before joining her on the ground, "the names sans." I said sticking out my hand. I would have used a woopie cushion but that would just alert another horde. "Y/N," she said shaking my hand. 

She reloaded her gun and asked, " So where are you headed," "california. you?" "Eh I'm just going with the wind and looking for supplies ya know." Then I thought of the perfect pun," I would say the same but that would be a supplie." nailed it. She looked shocked for a sec," Was that a pun?" I grinned wider she laughed, "That sucked" , "water you talking about?" I added picking up a water bottle. Y/N laughed louder, "Your puns are alright but they could use some Twinkie." she said holding up a half eaten Twinkie. I burst out into laughter I didn't expect her to say that. Anyone who can appreciate a good pun is alright in my book. 

"not bad kid." I congratulated. Y/N stood up and said, "Well shit." and started gathering her stuff, "where you going?" I asked. "I was going to start traveling again, but I just realized how dark it is so I'm going to rest up. There's a room in the back if you want to sleep too." She offered. Maybe I can get some well deserved sleep, "sure." I answered following her to the room. 

"I'll sleep over here and you can sleep over there." Y/N said pointing to the walls of the room. I nodded and made myself as comfortable you can get sleeping of the floor and fell asleep

___

Your POV now

\---

You'd been driving for a while now. Sans was passed out in the back and you really needed to go to the bathroom. Like now. So you pulled over to a gas station with an outdoor restroom, "Sansss get up." you called out, "whaaat" he drawled. "I got to go to the bathroom bad." you told him. He opened a eyelid "what, you scared of a bathroom?" You huffed," Yeah that's why. Definitely not the fact that zombies exist now and could literally tear my head off," Sans chuckled and sat up. "fine but make it quick." 

You scrambled up and rushed to the bathroom Sans following closely behind. Reaching the door you grabbed the knob only to find out it was locked, "Fuck." it couldn't wait. You grabbed you gun and shot the lock. It flew inside the room allowing you entry.

Going in was a very bad idea. 

Toilet paper was strewn across the floor. It reeked of monkey shit and graffiti littered the walls. You gagged and staggered back on to the ground outside, "My lord, that's awful!" You yelled. Sans said from somewhere behind you, "guess you could say that's a real shi-" "Shut up Sans." You interrupted. He was definitely laughing his ass of by this point. 

Whatever, you'll get him back later. You had other business to attend too. You think you have a bandana in your bag some where ahh ha. You pulled out your red and black bandana. You dad had gifted it to you for your 16 birthday and you've cherished it ever since. Wrapping it around your nose and mouth, you stepped into the literal shit storm room. You could still smell the stench but it wasn't nearly as bad. You avoided all the nasty shit on the floor when you made it to the toilet. The toilet was even worse. Just.... no.

You swiftly took care of business and got out as quickly as you could. Slamming the door shut on your way out. Pulling the bandana off and gagging once again, Sans said, "how was you bathroom trip?" You glared at him and started walking back to the car. 

It was Sans turn to drive for a bit so, you got to rest up in the back and bleach your eyes of the things you witnessed today. Your eyes closed shut and you fell asleep.

\---

You woke up to the feeling of some one shaking your body. You slowly rolled over and asked, "What do you want." "Y/N, get up I stopped at walmart." You opened your eyes and looked up through the window. Sure enough. in big bold letters it read Walmart. You got up and outside the car, sans in tow, and reloaded your m6, "Ok lets go." you said as you both began walking towards the entrance.

Its been forever since you've visited Walmart so this was pretty exciting and new. Walking in it kinda smelled and was way too dark to see anything. Luckily you always kept a flashlight on you, "Maybe they have some decent clothes or something." You questioned. Walking into the clothing section you looked around, "Hey this looks pretty sweet." You said to sans, putting your gun down and holding up a pair of sweat pants, " don't you think you'd get hot in those? you bitch about hot weather enough." He said. You chuckled and said, "Nah I should be fine." 

Rounding the corner you came face to face with a decaying face. You tried to grab your gun from your pocket but it wasn't there. Left with no other options you screamed. Something flew over your head impaling the Zombie right in between his eyes. 

That's when you started hyperventilating. You dropped to the floor and searched your bag for your inhaler. You don't have server Asthma but it surprises you once and a while especially after something like this. Leaning back on the clothing shelf you spotted Sans watching you with a worried expression, "Its alright, i'll be fine." you tired to convince Sans. He nodded but didn't look like he believe you.

"why do you need that." Sans asked pointing at your Inhaler, "I have a condition called Asthma. Its where my bronchi in my lungs spasms and makes it hard to breathe. This," you said holding up your inhaler, " Helps me when I cant breathe and have a Asthma attack." You finished. He nodded and offered a hand to help you up. "guess the zombie was so stunnin it took your breath away." Sans said you laughed, 

"Your jokes are terrible." you replied, "you still lung them." He replied. You scrunched up your nose, "That was a lung shot." You both were laughing when you made it back up on your feet. Grabbing your gun, you and Sans continued through the isles. When you spotted something. "Sans! Look!" It was a blue zip up jacket with bones on the side and back, "Come on. You got to get it." You said. He rolled his eyes and started walking away, "Please Sans it'll look so cool." You told him, "sorry man I already got a jac-"OH MY GOD." You interrupted, "Thereisamatchingbeanie." You said. It was covered in bones and looked so rad, "How about you wear the beanie and I 'll sport the jacket." You offered

He thought for a sec then said. "sure why not, the beanie look pretty nice." And grabbed the item. You giggled at him and wondered around for some more shirts before you left. Picking out the clothes you both walked outside and back to the car. Opening the trunk to put your bags up, you and Sans gasped.

There were two jugs of gas and bags of guns and ammo, "No way," you breathed. Who's ever car this was before were more than ready for a trip. You both started picking the guns up setting them in the backseat. You were going to look over the then In the back for a bit, while Sans drives.

This was going to be interesting.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long for this to get out I watched joker last night and it was great so yea. Also almost a 2k word chapter that's pretty great. I know I said that I was going to post this Tuesday but I wanted to post a longer one because the other ones were kinda short.


	4. water great idea

"Wow." These guns really are the shit. There was a shot gun, a riffle, two pistols, and an AK. there also ammo for each which is pretty sick. You and Sans just entered a small but pretty high end town which meant a lot of zombies great, "Sans can we please pull over and rest in an actual house. The backseat is starting to make my back feel like concreate." You complained. "Y/N the town is infested with corpses. the houses are probably not the safest place to be right now." Sans said. You pouted in the back look out the window at the huge houses that pass by.

A few more minutes passed by when you said. "Can we please pull over and spend the night here. Please. Please. Pleee-" "alright fine whatever." He gave in. Yay, you cheered in your head. Pulling up into one of the drive ways you bolted out the car, with your gun of course, and up to a bordered up door. You could probably put another of you on your shoulders and still not reach the top of it. The bushes around it were growing out of control and glass shards were scattered on the ground but it still looked so luxurious. You tried the knob but it was locked of course so you just decided to just shoot the door, reach in, and unlock it from the outside. 

"Woah." The house was so nice inside as well, "Sans get over here come check this out." You called. "whatcha need." He said suddenly at your side. You almost slapped him with the but of your gun, but he dodged at just the right time, "The hell don't scare me like that." You said slapping his forehead. He chuckled and looked over at the inside. "wow you weren't kidding. it looks almost as nice as Mettaton's place." He breathed, "Who's this Mettaton you speak of,"you questioned. "let's just say he's a real hard head." You had a feeling he made a pun but you just shrugged.

"Come on let's check the place for zombitches and look a place to sleep. You check upstairs and I'll check down stairs." You said. He nodded and started heading up the stairs. Scoping out the rooms you noticed a huge kitchen, two living rooms, two bathrooms, and another door. Curiosity getting the best of you, you got up and tried the door knob and it opened. Stepping in you gasped. It was an indoor pool house. You could at least fit two of your old apartments in the pool judging by how big it was. It's been ages since you've laid eyes on a pool much lest one that you could swim in. The water was even crystal blue and clean because of it being indoors. You remember when you were a kid you and your mom and dad would spend the day at the community pool. The ones that had a diving board and a twelve feet section. You wish you could go back to those times before the apocalypse, before they- You stopped your thoughts they could go too far and got back on your feet.

You looked around once more checking in the storage closet and finding a deflated beach ball and a float and made your way back to the house. When you opened the door, your nose was assaulted with the smell of burnt eggs, "Ugh what's the hell?" You complained covering your nose. That's when you noticed Sans behind the counter wearing a cooking apron and sweating profusely, "as you can see my skills are eggcellent." He said. You started laughing your ass off at the absurdity of the situation. "Do you need some help with that." You asked your laughter finally dying down. He mouthed the words please and you walked over to him, "How about we make omelette," you suggested. He nodded and you began taking him through the steps of omelette making 101.

Once you sans finished up cooking, you both sat at the bar, "Did you find any other rooms?" "yeah I did two rooms with beds and a few others without anything. i guess they were spare rooms." He said you nodded and remembered the pool, "You won't believe what I found." You said smirking and getting off the stool. He chuckled and said, "lead the way." You lead him to the door to the pool house. "Okay check this out ." You said swinging open the door and walking in, "woah." He seemed surprised at the sight. "How Is the water still so clean." He asked. You shrugged, "Probably due to the fact it's an indoor pool." You Sans got closer to the edge and looked down at the water, "You know when I was a ki-" Two boney hands shoved your back and you fell face first into the water. 

"YOu mothEr fUcKer!" You yelled at a certain traitor who's eyes were closed shut and had burst out into laughter. Sneakily getting out the water, you tiptoed behind Sans and used all your strength to lift him and toss him into the pool. He screamed like the little bitch he is and flopped into the water, "Water you going to do now." You said still laughing at the skeleton. That had just popped up from the water. You were actually really cold and looking down you saw your clothes were soaked and stuck to your body. "Damn." You complained. You looked over at Sans and saw him looking at you. When he noticed you caught him staring he looked towards the side and then you were in the air. "WOAH WUt tHe FUcK." Was the only thing you managed to get out your mouth before you were dropped into the pool. 

When you resurfaced, you lunged for Sans and dragged him underwater again. You lightly kicked him and you both play-fighted. After a few seconds though you kinda had to breathe so you pointed up and you both swam to the top. Taking a big gulp of air you said, "I saw a beach ball in the storage area. Ima go get it real quick." lifting yourself out the water you sprinted over to the closet. Grabbing the the beach ball you started blowing it up but realized that it would probably be a bad idea with your asthma, so you asked Sans to finish it. Once he finished it, you and him began serving it back and fourth. You made sure to hit yours extra high to get him to mess up. But each time he always hit it with precision and accuracy. It was starting to wear you out so you gave up and flopped on to your back. The water carried you as you slowly drifted to the other side of the pool.

"water you doing." Sans said from beside you, "I'm having a floatally great time." You punned , "that looks fun but I would probably sink to the bottom." He said. You laughed and asked, "How come your still floating now." "magic." He said. You splashed him with water and started heading to the stairs, "Come on its starting to get dark and I'm really tried." You told him. He chuckled and followed you out the pool. 

Once back inside you grabbed your backpack and went to one of the bathrooms to change. You picked out a long yellow shirt and shorts to sleep in. When you got out you saw Sans walking out of the living room with a bag of popcorn, "Whacha doing with that." You asked him, "gonna snack on some popcorn." He said you giggled and looked back in the living room. There was a blue ray player with a few movies to the side, "Hey look maybe we could set up a movie." You offered. You walked over too the TV and looked around to find out how to turn it on. It took a while to set up but once you got it, you picked out Zombie Land. Sans was going to love this one. You let the movie play and sat on the couch next to Sans. 

For a little bit, you could forget about the world falling apart, the constant fear of death. You forgot about everything and The last thing you remembered before falling asleep was the Tallahassee complaining about his Twinkie's and then something becoming a really soft pillow.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow can't believe I actually got another chapter out, I was going to post it Saturday but I realized it was wayyy too short so I took a few more days to work on it. Next chapter will come out sometime this week maybe like Friday I don't know we'll see.


	5. Pancakes and Hotdog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL I GOT A LAPTOP its pretty sick tbh. but it'll take sometime to get used too

You woke up to the light shining harshly through one of the windows strait into your eyes, "Ow fuck." you complained while you attempted to roll over. What? Why cant you move? looking up you found the source of the problem. Your head was resting on Sans ribcage and one of his arms were wrapped around you holding you close, kind of like a teddy bear. Immediately blushing, you quietly wiggled out of his grasp and made your way to the bathroom to splash your face with some water to wake up and try to erase the red tint on your cheeks.

Once that was over with, you headed over to the kitchen to make a little breakfast. There was pancake powder in the pantry, so you took it out and started the oven. A few minuets later they were ready. You even found some syrup to go with 'em. You skirted into the living room to wake up Sans fighting the heat from rising in your cheeks, "Sans come on get up," he grumbled and rolled over, "I made some breakfast," he just ignored "Ugh Get up you lazybones." You yelled. He instantly shot up appearing a little more than startled. He looked around and immediately calmed down. You chuckled at his over reaction. 

"Come over to the kitchen I made Pancakes." You said and got up to hand him his plate, "pan you tell me when you want to head out." He asked. You didn't miss the pun and laughed, "How about in twenty minuets." you replied finishing up your pancake. He nodded and reached into his pocket and took out a... Ketchup bottle? The hell. Then you watched in disgust as he began drinking it.

"Sans what the hell man." he laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world when You turned around and dashed to the living room collecting your stuff. "Nasty ass." you muttered under your breath. Then before you knew it, you both said your final goodbyes to the house and headed back to the car that you filled with another half gallon of gas before leaving.

\---

You had been driving for over two hours now when you spotted something on the road, "What's that?" You asked. "huh?" Sans asked looking up. You mentally debated pulling over, but decided to fuck it and you parked a little away from it. Bringing your M6 with you just in case Sans close behind. Walking towards the mass on the road, you noticed drops of fresh blood on the ground. Oh no. Reaching the animal you heard strange whimpering and upon closer observation you came to the realization it was a dog, "Oh no poor little guy." you said bending down to check his wound fearing a bit mark because there was lots of blood surrounding his paw. Looking at it, there was no bite mark, thankfully, but there was a large gash cross the whole paw bleeding heavily. "Sans go git the first aid kit." You said, "hear ya go." You were kind of freaked out at his speed but let it go. He bent down to help you out with the doggo. 

While trying to find the source of the bleed, Sans spotted a huge shard of glass buried in his foot, "Ok lets take it out on three. Hold the dog down and I'll pull it out ." You told him ,"One. Two. Three!" You Pulled the shard out and quickly covered the open cut with it with a bandage. The dog whimpered and tried to get away but Sans held a firm grip on him while simultaneously petting his head. Wrapping his paw in a bandage you backed away a little but then herd grunting and shuffling coming form behind you, "Shit." you said pulling out your gun.

"Sans we got to get back to the car." You told him realizing how many zombies there were and how far the car was. You started shooting them down but there were too many. Sans shot them with bones but it wasn't enough either, "ok Y/N I 'm going to make a small path with the bones but it will only hold for a few seconds so you got to be quick." You nodded picking up the dog, "Wait what about you?" You asked him , "trust me I 'll be fine" He said and with that bones shot up from the ground clearing a small walk way for you to run through. You ran as quick as your legs could take you breathing in harshly. The zombies growls growing louder and the bones collapsing right behind you. Reaching the car, the door flew open and you dove into the car. Your shirt just ripping slightly at a zombie claw still and you were breathing heavily.  
Noticing Sans in the driver seat you were about start to thank him, but you erupted in a fit of coughs. You couldn't breath. Your lungs felt like they were on fire. Sans look really concerned, "are you ok?!" He asked. You shook your head and pointed to your back pack. He looked down and understood what you were asking for. He sifted through your things quickly looking for your inhaler. The seconds felt like years of waiting with your lungs on fire when he finally found it. Sans swiftly handed it to you and you brought it to your mouth taking in a deep breath. When you could finally breathe, You leaned back and said, "Thank you." too him. He nodded and looked back at the road. The dog laid his head on your lap looking up at you. You giggled at him patting his head. "Hey buddy." You checked out his paw again to make sure his bandage was still on and rubbed his belly. You took this time too enjoy breathing without someone setting your lungs on fire.

"What do you think we should name him." You asked. Just then you passed a rotting sign that read 'Hotdogs for sixty precent off', "how about Hotdog." He replied. You burst out into laughter. Even the dog was wagging his tail, "I like it." You said through laughter,"i think Hotdog likes his name too." Sans said chuckling. You nodded giggles finally settling down. You searched you bag for your Twinke's and pulled them out, "Want one Sans?" You asked. He replied with yes and you tossed him one, "thanks." He said before eating it. You also gave one to Hotdog. When you finished yours, You sprawled out on the seat with Hotdog and dozed off.  
\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im actually really proud I was able to get this chapter out XD also Hotdog is the best Character I love him so much. Don't worry he wont die I hate stories where the dog dies they make me cry so bad. Last thing, If you wanted to know an update schedule, I update kinda randomly but once a week and it will be like that until I hit writers block or something. Any hope you like Hotdog as much as I do and peace out.


	6. Running with death

You were driving down a narrow dark road and the only things you could see were what the head lights cast in front of you. Sans was napping with Hotdog curled into a little ball next to him. The sight eased you tension a bit but it still was spooky. The fact you couldn't see shit was also getting on your nerves every passing second. You like being aware of your surroundings. Knowing where things were was one of the few things you had control of since the outbreak. 

"Why's it gotta be so damn dark." you groaned. Because Sans wasn't awake to tell you jokes you were on edge. You just couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. You rubbed you temples. Maybe I'm just thirsty or something you thought. You reached over and took a swig of a open water bottle. Nope. It did nothing. Sighing you just focused on the road Hoping you could relax. Until the car decided to start jolting forward.

"Woah the hell?" It had a full tank of gas. What could be wrong with it. Suddenly it sputtered to a stop, and you just sat there like deer in head lights. You looked behind you and shook Sans's knee cap, "Hey we got a problem." He sat up, "what's up? wait why'd we stop?" He asked obliviously, "The car died." You answered bluntly. He sat up straighter, Hotdog still asleep, "well shit." 

You both got out and scurried over to the front. You popped the hood and took a look around. "Fuck." Yup, the batteries defiantly dead. You knew because it was extremely weathered and looked like it was going to fall apart any minuet. Must have been left out on the street for longer then intended. This was a major oof moment. 

Sighing, you shut the hood and headed back to the car to start packing you stuff into your backpack. Sans getting his stuff together as well. Hotdog hopped out the vehicle rubbing up against your calf. You reached down to scratch at his ears to which he tried to scoot closer to your hand.

"Alright lets get a move on," you said, pulling out you flashlight and tossing your backpack behind your shoulders. The flash light illuminated a small path in front of you and your stomach twisted at the darkness. Sans somehow sensing your discomfort said, "knock knock." You glanced back at him with a strait face only to see his mischievous smirk. "Ok fine, who's there?" "car." "Car who?"

"car-loss." he finished. Oh no, don't laugh dontlaugh dontlaughdontlaugh- you laughed. "That was a terrible joke." You said through laughter. "what has four wheels and flies," "What?" you asked, even though you've herd it before. "a garbage truck."

"Wait I got one." you announced, "I couldn't work out how to fasten my seatbelt... But then it clicked." It was silent for a moment but then the sound of Sans's loud laughter filled the atmosphere. Your own quickly following. "never heard that one before. I'm going to file it away for later." 

\---

"Ok, ok. Why can't motorcycles hold them self up you asked. "why?" "Because they're two tired." you managed through giggles. You and Sans have been exchanging car related jokes for the past twenty minuets. It was actually a great distraction from the pitch black darkness that was around you.

Hotdog barked happily waggling his tail as you fed him some beef jerky. You checked the bag with the flashlight to see how much was left. "Hey Sans, you want some" You asked holding up the bag towards him "nah i'm good.'

"Eh suit your self." you replied. You scoped up a few more pieces about to plop them in your mouth, when the sound of rustling came from behind you. Instantly dropping the beef jerky, you pulled out your pistol and the flashlight and aimed it at the bush behind you.

You weren't even a little surprised at the heavy footsteps of the undead charging at you. You unloaded a few bullets into its body before it shook and dropped to the ground. Wiping your brow, You took a few more steps towards the woods and peaked around the bush.

Nope nothing. Sighing you turned around, about to tell Sans it was clear but then you caught a glimpse of more coming from the area across from you. Luckily he took them out swiftly with a few bones, "We should probably go like now." You said. Sans agreed and motioned for Hotdog to follow him.

You both swiftly kept walking still on high alert. Not only that, but your flashlight is starting to die . Just fabulous. 

"GRuuHGH" a deathly roar rocked you out your thoughts as you shined your flashlight at the sound. This is exactly why you hate the dark. A group of brain seeking corpses were now running at full speed toward you, Sans, and Hotdog.

You screamed internally taking off down the street, "Come on! We got to go!" You practically yelled at your companion. Hearing his pounding footsteps too, You continued running, your dim flashlight's glow shaking with each step.

Pointing your gun behind your back, you pulled the trigger sending bullets flying at the zombies. While trying to look behind you to aim your gun better, your foot caught on a raised piece of concrete. "FUCK" was the only thing that escaped your mouth before you tumbled down to the Earth, your knee scrapping painfully on the rocky texture. The backpack that was once on your back sliding off onto the floor.

You heard hotdog let out a bark and a shout behind you while you stumbled trying to get up. Suddenly you felt two hands help lift you and loop around your shoulder. "can't have ya falling for me already." Sans said. You rolled your eyes, "Now's not the time for jokes Mr. Mcbones." 

With the zed heads hot on your tail and you sudden injury, it was slowing you three down a lot. You had to find shelter and fast. And then you spotted something. "Sans! looks there's a clinic over there!" You said pointing at a busted up building with a rusty ass sign that read, 'Dolly's clinic.' 

Speed walking over to the entrance, you both tumbled into the store Sans quickly shutting and locking it closed with magic. You both relaxed against a wall still pretty shaken. You reached behind you to grab your back pack, but it wasn't there. "FUCK." You yelled. Its probably the third time you've said that today. 

"what's wrong?" Sans asked a bit concerned. "My backpack. I dropped it out there when I fell." "well fuck." Understatement of the century. 

Speaking of falling, you looked down to check out the damage done to your knee. "Shit." It was still bleeding profusely and looked awful. Hotdog whined and Sans grimaced at the sight you couldn't blame him though. You carefully got up and hobbled behind the counter looking for some bandages and some aspirin because the adrenaline was definitely starting to wear off.

Rummaging through the supplies, you managed to find a few bandages and some Neosporin but no pain killers. You limped over to Sans and sat on the floor. " how you gonna fix that up?" He asked, "Well I gotta put some of this cream stuff on the injured part then bandage it." You finished and realized Hotdoghad laid his head on your thigh.

"well ya better wrap it up quickly so we can look around more." He punned. You giggled and threw a empty box at him, "Your a pain in the ass." He laughed and started heading down the isles, presumably to look for food or some shit. 

Wrapping the bandage around it carefully, you bit your lip at the pain. Those painkillers would have been really helpful right about now. Standing back up whit Hotdog, you ventured down the store to find out where Sans went. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dvsnoivdskndvsknv sooorooroororoyyy guyyyys. this chap was supposed to come out a lot earlier but last week was really hectic and school was a BITCH so oooooooooooooooof. (I pinky swear next one will come out next week) anyways peace out bean sprouts.


End file.
